


An Unexpected Landing - Art

by wolfy_writing



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bad fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An artistic representation of the fic "An Unexpected Landing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Landing - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219283) by Anonymous. 



I wanted to capture the subtle, nuanced connection between Bilbo, Arthur Dent, and Sherlock.  You can tell it's Sherlock, because of the cheekbones.


End file.
